I miss you Papa
by Nevertrustaprussian
Summary: Taking place with kid!Canada and kid!America a few days after Canada was taken by England from France. Short and sweet. Hurt/Comfort.   DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


Alfred and Mattie 3

No matter what way I lay in the bed, sleep would not come. Whenever I shut my eyes, I could only see Papa's kind smile and imagine his comforting words as he held me after I woke up from a terrifying nightmare. I closed my eyes tightly, small tears squeezing through as I chocked on a sob. When I opened my eyes, my gaze, clouded by salt water, caught a stack of blank paper on the study desk across the room. Filled with a sudden urge, I slide from the bed; carefully tip toed to the desk, slipped a single piece of parchment from the pile, and hurried back to the safety of blankets. I started to write, in French, of course.

"Dear Papa," I began, sniffling.

" I miss you. A lot. I mean, Mr. England is kind enough, but he does not speak French and frowns upon me using that 'foul language'. So since I know little English, it's hard to get anyone to understand me. Usually, I do not say anything at all. It's easier that way-"

The sound of loud footfalls on the stairs interrupted my letter as I jolted to my side, flinging the thick covers over my head. There I lay, my heart pounding with adrenaline, silently praying for England not to pass through the bedroom door. I clutched the short, now-crumpled, and tearstained letter tightly with my fist, and held my breath as the door creaked open. I remained still for another few moments, expecting the door to close as England realized I was asleep. When it did not, I slowly peaked over the comforter, expecting the doorway to be empty. Instead, I was shocked with the sight of a young boy about the same age as me it seemed, but slightly taller. His hair was the same golden shade as mine, but was shorter and lacking my one prominent curl. His bright blue eyes were inquisitive and laughing where my violet ones were usually *refined* and serious. A huge smile was spread across his face. When the boy caught me staring at him, he smiled wider (if this was possible) and pranced towards the bed.

" Hi there!" He announced loudly, leaping onto the mattress and causing it to shake slightly. I shuffled backwards quickly from the stranger, hugging my knees to my chest while shoving my back against the headboard.

"H-hello." I said shakily in heavily accented English, unnerved by the other boy's unyielding gaze still focused intently on my face. I broke the eye contact, and looked towards my feet as if politely asking him to stop staring. He didn't.

"Well, I'm America! But you can call me Alfred, that's what Iggy calls me!" He nearly shouted, causing me to shy away instinctively. "You're Canada aren't you? Matthew?" The boy-Alfred-'s eyes widened. "Iggy told me about you when I got here today! You used to live with that French dude right?"

Though I couldn't understand all Alfred's words, my eyes began to water at the mention of Papa. Then, suddenly, I was sobbing wildly into my arms, my chest tightening as the events of the past few days hit me. The emptiness surrounded me. I was completely, utterly alone in a strange place where no one could understand me and I could barely understand anyone else. An outcast; that's what I was, not even my own Papa wanted me. He would never come back for me.

With this new realization, even more tears slid down my nose, leaking into my mouth and onto the sleeves of my red hoodie. I was still crying softly when I felt a set of arms wrap around my shaking torso. Surprised, I looked up to find Alfred beside me, hugging me tightly to him, that foolish grin still plastered on his face.

"Its okay Mattie! Don't cry!" He said, grin faltering slightly as he saw my tearstained cheeks. "I can be your big brother from now on!" The wide smile was back on his face as he looked at me expectantly. Mon ...frère? I had never had a big brother before. Maybe this Alfred boy wasn't that bad after all.

Whipping* the tears from my sore, red eyes, I looked up at the taller boy, smiling hesitantly.

"O-okay." I said, and as soon as the word had escaped my hoarse throat, I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug as Alfred squealed with happiness. Unable to hold it in, I barked a rare laugh, an open smile pulling at the corners of my mouth. I struggled to release myself from Alfred's grasp, but realizing my weak efforts were useless against the other boy's strength, I rolled my eyes happily and let myself enjoy the company of my new big brother. For the first time in three days, I didn't have to force the smile; for the first time in three days, I didn't feel like I was completely different.


End file.
